Remember that Dream We Had as Kids?
by Snow-White-and-Little-Red
Summary: Rwby Band Au, also slight High School Au! Ruby decides to actually create something out of that dream she shared with her sister when they were kids, and asks her sister to create a band with her. Will they actually get any members? If so, will they actually be able to stay together and make it anywhere? Who knows! Join us on this crazy adventure of teenagers and their dreams.
1. Let's start off with that idea!

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction, well I did have like a 2 chapter Rosario Vampire fic a while ago, but i abandoned that ship because I was like 12 and had no idea what the hell I was doing, so this is my first serious fanfiction and i'd really like to try and keep at this! This idea has been with me for a while because as I'm a huge music enthusiast I listen to it 24/7 and I have a lot of music that reminds me of Rwby and the respective ships :) I can't say for sure if i'll be able to keep this going because I'm not a very good writer but I decided to try and have a go at it, and if anyone is interested in maybe beta-ing this that'd be lovely. Oh and if anyone has any idea on what instrument Wiess would play that'd awesome if you could suggest it to me because currently I have Ruby on Guitar and Vocals, Yang as the Drummer, Blake as a bassist, and maybeeee Weiss as a keyboard player and some extra instruments like Violin for a more diverse type of rock music. Well, if you like it leave a review and help me out kay~!

-Dani, Aka Snow-White-and-Little-Red

* * *

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards her sister.

"Ruby?" Yang questioned as she looked around her locker door and towards the girl running towards her. Well more like struggling towards her as the Beacon High hallways aren't the most spacious in the world, and it didn't help that Ruby was a very small, very short teenage girl.

"Yang! Help!" Ruby shouted as she neared her sister, trusting her to help pull her out of the swarm of students she was currently drowning in.

"Upsie daisy lil sis!" Yang said cheerily as she yanked her out of the crowed and into the safety of the less-crowded locker section.

"Ahhhhh" Ruby sighed as she dusted her jacket and jeans off, trying to get what ever it is weird teenagers carried on their disgusting bodies off her clothing.

"And this is why you should have stayed in the safety of the year you're supposed to be in." Yang reminded her as she pinched her cheeks.

"But freshmen are so...gross." Ruby shuddered at the though of gross 14 and 15 year olds with sagging pants and shouting "swag" and "yolo".

"Ruby, I hate to break it to you, but you're supposed to be a freshmen." Yang said as she tapped her sister on the cheek and then put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm super awesome and skipped two grades!" Ruby grinned proudly.

"Yeah yeah, i bow down to you my Liège" Yang said sarcastically and pretended to bow down to Ruby.

"Haha" Ruby and Yang both giggled.

"Okay but seriously, this is important." Ruby said, suddenly getting serious.

"Yeah, whats up Rubes?" Yang asked as she closed her locker and leaned her back against it.

"Well, do you remember when we though it'd be really cool to join a band?" Ruby asked.

"Umm, yeah when we were like 7 why? Did you suddenly find someone who wants a 15-year-old Guitar player slash singer slash genius and a 17-year-old female drummer." Yang said laughing slightly.

"No, but that's where my new idea comes in!" She squealed excitedly. "We're going to start our own band and recruit members!"

"What." Yang deadpanned.

"Yeah! I made cool flyers and everything!" She said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her sister. "Look!"

"...Well they certainly are...interesting." Yang said as she scratched the back of her head.

The flyers simply read: "Open Auditions, looking for musicians, any instrument or Vocals. Auditions are to be held in Beacon High School Auditorium April 24/25/26. Musical genre preference: Rock!" and had a few cute little drawings of musical notes and instruments that Ruby drew.

"Yang, I really want to do this. Will you please join, there's no way I can do it without the best female drummer in all of Vale!" Ruby said, hoping fully that flattery would persuade Yang into agreeing, and luckily for Ruby it defiantly did. "

Hey young lady, it's "Best Drummer in the whole damn world!" how dare you just confine my talents into female and just in vale!" Yang said teasingly, a grin appearing on her face.

"So you'll do it?" Ruby asked pleadingly, accompanied by her sweet puppy dog eyes.

Yang sighed "Fine, I'll do it, but just to prove to all those assholes out there that women can kick ass at the drums!" Yang said proudly as she pulled a pair of drumsticks out of her back pocket and thrust them into the air, thus causing Ruby and herself to burst out in a fit of laughter.

However, their joy was cut short as the warning bell resounded throughout the halls. "Shit, gotta run little sis, if I'm late again "Professor" Port" she said with air quotes as the teachers at the school preferred to be called so even though they were just high school teachers "Is going to write me up and send me to detention."

"Alright, see you after school." They hugged and went their separate ways.

'Man this is so awesome!' Ruby though as she skipped down the hall, on to her class.

* * *

So that's about it :3 It was about as terrible as I imagined.


	2. Don't You Dare Take Another Step

Annnnd Second Chapter! Woot! I'd like to thank everyone who left a review last time, I was actually really nervous posting it because I'm not very confidant in my abilities as a writer, I mean I have the ideas and stuff, but I just can't see to properly put them into words if that makes sense. But yeah, I had a kind of tough time writing this because really, all I want is Ruby and Weiss to just sing songs to each other and be total adorable idiots, which it actually how I got the idea for this AU. And if there are a lot of dumb mistakes I apologize in advance because I kept finding mistakes every time i'd read it over, and I still think there are lots, but whatever, I just wanted to publish it. Ummm, yeah I don't know what else to talk about other then I have a really terrible way of describing people and just look forward to how much I'm going to screw up and make words look bad haha. Oh yeah and for the record, I did get inspiration from Love Live! For the one part in this chapter, because as I was writing it I was watching it and I was like "Oh yes that'd be perfect". And Big huge gigantic shout out to Honorthecreed on tumblr because wow talk about someone motivating me to actually do this and basically helping me not want to freak about just a lot of stuff. But yeah I think that's all sorry for this being really long and pointless.

* * *

Unlike her sister, Ruby wasn't worried about being late to class. Her class was rather far away from Yang's locker section, but it was a Self-Study period and Ruby was only going to be there for just enough time to let the teacher know she was at school, get a pass allowing her to leave, and then head out to one of her favorite spots.

"Ruby Rose" She heard the teacher call her name just as she stepped into the class.

"I'm here Mrs. Goodwitch!" Ruby stated as she stood at the Teachers Desk.

"Same as always Miss Rose?" She asked and she reached for a Hall Pass and began to scribble down words.

"Same as always." Ruby echoed as Goodwitch tore the slip from the stack and handed it to Ruby.

"I see." She said and resumed calling out the names of the other students in the class.

"Thanks" She mumbled in reply.

Ruby started down the seemingly endless halls of Beacon High, it seemed more like a college than a High School. It had an extremely large campus,a few man-made lakes surrounding it, large hallways, although with the mass amounts of students they seemed extremely tiny, and the class rooms were built more like Lecture Halls than the average high school. Hall way after hall way, Ruby happily skipped down, heading towards her Locker section, locker R-493 to be exact.

The locker sections went alphabetically by last name, Ruby's being with R logically ended her in locker section R, whilst Yang's section was in L, quite a ways away from each lockers were long, narrow, and gray and they rested inside the walls of the hallways. As she finally neared her section she sought out the number the belonged to her. 400,424,455,474,490, and finally 493. Ruby stopped reached for the dial that allowed for her to enter it. Slowly she twisted the knob to 13, then back the other way to 21, and then finally back again to 32. She lifted her hand to the small metal handle that opened her locker and swung the door open so she could look inside. Inside were only a few things, all resting on 3 shelves, and below the last was an open section that fell to the bottom of the locker. On the top were her school books, mostly ones that never left that exact stop. On the shelf below it were some random note books she threw in there in-between periods. And on the last self nothing rested, it was what she used to put her back-pack in when she was exchanging books and what not she needed for classes.

On the side-door were some pictures of her family. Yang, their late mother summer was in a few, their father, and their Uncle Qrow, were all in pictures scattered around the door. Yang took after their Father, with stunning Blond hair, beautiful lilac eyes, and a fiery personality to boot. Ruby took after their mother, they both had Black hair with subtle natural red highlights, mysterious Silver eyes, a pale complexion, and an eccentric personality, although Ruby's was hidden under a layer of awkwardness. Ruby never really got to know her mother, she had died a few years after Ruby was born. There were two things Ruby was sure about her mother. One: She had loved her very much, and Ruby shared that same love with her. And the second: they both had the same dreams. They both wanted to share their music with the would always tell her stories of how much her mother loved her, and Uncle would tell Ruby about how Summer also wanted to be a musician.

Ruby crouched down to level with the bottom shelf and reached into the space below it, and when she rose up from the ground she had a black case in hand and slung the strap over her shoulder. Said case contained one of her most prized possessions: her guitar. She closed the locker door and twisted the dial around, making sure is was safely locked, and was off on her way again.

Ruby was humming herself a soft melody, one she was trying to memorize so she could test it out on her guitar later, when she spotted her friend, Jaune, whom she had met her first few weeks at Beacon after helping him out of a trash can a few bullies tossed him in, and they quickly became friends, both sharing the same awkward air made it easy for them.

"Jaune!" Ruby called, trying to be some what quite as she was aware of the classes going on around her.

"Huh?" Jaune stopped walking and turned around to see Ruby jogging towards him, clutching the strap of her case. "Ruby!" Jaune greeted as she halted in front of him.

"What's up johnny boy?" Ruby teased.

"Well I'm supposed to be 'Going to the bathroom' but I'm really just trying to get out of Algebra II, I seriously hate that class, and when you call me Johnny boy by the way, and the way Professor Oobleck teaches it is ridiculous! I can never keep up." Jaune sighed as he leaned against the wall. "What are you up to?"

"The Usual" She said and gestured to the guitar on her shoulder "Did I tell you Yang and I are forming a band?" Ruby's eyes began to brighten like they usually did when she would talk about her music. "It's going to be so awesome! Yang's going to be the really awesome drummer, and were having auditions this week! And,like, were going to get a really awesome Bassist, and a like a keyboard player, and maybe some other really cool musicians, ya know, can never have enough in a band" Ruby continued to ramble on and on about how awesome it was going to be.

"Yeah okay that's awesome and all Ruby, but the Oobleck is going to kill me if I'm not back in like" He looked at his watch, "Now" he said and started to walk away after exchanging goodbyes.

Ruby headed into the bathrooms before continuing on. She peered in and made sure no one else was in there, something about school bathrooms always freaked her out and rarely ever used them, and she would never use them if someone else was in there. Determining it was safe, she entered one of the stalls and sat her guitar on the ground, leaning in against corner between wall and door, making sure it wouldn't fall over. After finishing her business, she picked up her guitar, opened the door, and went over to the sink to wash her hands. After washing up, she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her hair was already messy, despite it only being 4th period, and she tried to smooth it down.

Ruby's genetic appearance was defiantly not a common one, with Dark black hair with subtle red highlights, natural at that, and even stranger Silver eyes. She was teased a little about it when she was a kid, but then again, those kids soon grew up and thought they were pretty awesome, along with Yang's purple eyes, her family was really a bunch of odd balls she always thought.

After a failed attempt at trying to fix her hair, Ruby's eyes skimmed over the rest of her appearance. She may not have looked like the average teenager, but she sure did dress like one. She donned a dark red zip up hoodie with black accents, and one of her many band-t's under it, a pair of dark jeans with slight tears scattered around the legs, and a pair of black canvas vans. She decided it was as good as it was going to get and left the bathroom.

Once again, Ruby was on her way to her favorite place. Said place being the Music room in West Campus. It was almost never used, and when it was it was usually Ruby who had quickly found it when she started here at Beacon. The whole school underwent a huge renovation a few years ago due to a large wave of students enrolling, and they added a whole new section of the schools, so everything that was down this way, mostly the extracurricular were moved there, including a whole new Choir and Band hall. They still kept the area around as storage and what not, but other than that it was free for Ruby to use whenever the chance presented itself. Of course, she also had permission to use it. Ruby would mostly use it during Study Hall, lunch, and before/after school when she felt like it, as long as it didn't interfere with her Studies. She did,after all, have to maintain her Grade Point Average so she could stay ahead of her class.

Ruby wasn't very good at socializing with others, so for virtually the first half of her Junior year at Beacon, she spent it in the music room, learning different songs, learning how to do cool Riffs, and sometimes she'd bring Yang along and they would play a few songs they were both fond of at the time. But gradually she made a few friends, like Jaune. Jaune in turn introduced her to his small group of friends. There was Phyrra, who Jaune was dating and also the Track teams star javelin thrower, Nora, who had about enough energy to power a large city and the Ace of the Softball team, and Ren who...well no one really knew anything about Ren other then Nora, and that they have been friends since childhood. He also had the patience of a God for being able to deal with her for more than 30 minutes. Ruby was really thankful to have met such a great group of people, but she still loved her special spot and went there at least once a day without worrying about others coming to bother her.

However today was different. As she neared the abandoned music room, she could hear the faint sound of a Piano, which she deduced was the old piano in the music room after remembering seeing one in the corner of the room. As she got closer, the music became louder and clearer and Ruby was blown away. The notes sounded some what mixed together, but that was due to the Piano being so old, the reason it was left in the room to being with, and she decided that it was some of the greatest piano playing she had ever listened to. As she finally reached the door she peered into the small window on the door and was greeted by the sight of a small girl sitting at the piano, back turned to her. Something Ruby noted was the girls long, white hair pulled into an almost perfect pony tail, save for the fact that it was off centered. Ruby lost herself in the girls playing, watching as the girls hands moved across the keys with such grace, and her jaw almost hit the floor when the girls voice joined in with the piano. She had such a powerful voice, but the pain behind it made her sound weak and frail.

_"2am where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed."_

Ruby didn't know who was singing, but she felt everything this girl felt. All the pain she harbored she poured into that song, it made it seem as they had known each other for ever, she was being told the girls every secret, and the singer didn't even know she was there

_"I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sign myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let in lonely in_

_To take my heart again."_

As she continued, Ruby started to feel more and more guilty. She stopped looking through the window and rested complete against the wall. Here she was, a complete stranger standing outside of the door, listing to the personal feelings of some girl she didn't even know. It was pretty obvious this girl didn't want anyone hearing the song, considering she did come all the way to no-mans land, and all Ruby wanted to do was make her feel better. However, Ruby didn't know how the girl would react if she just barged in the room. "So um, I'm really sorry but I was stalking you from the door window and happened to hear everything you just sang and i want to be your friend!"

'Yeah like that would go over well' She thought and rolled her eyes.

As she mused over her thoughts she returned to peering into the window, just as the song ended. The girl abruptly stood up from the piano bench and was unexpectedly greeted by meddling Silver eyes.

Ruby's thoughts were halted as her eyes met the girls icy ones, and prepared to make a run for it, but as she started sprinting, the sound of the door opening behind her and a stern voice that left no room for argument hindered her movement.

"Don't. You. Dare. Take _one_ more step."

* * *

Yoo so I spent like 1000000 years looking for a song for Weiss to play and oh my there are SO MANY songs that I listened to in the past few days just full of sadness, but I really like this song by Christina Perri and it's called 'The Lonely' and i felt like it kinda described Weiss really well, and just in case you care, the person she's 'talking' about is her father, who I'll talk more about later. But yeah, Ruby is a stalker, Weiss is lonely, Jaune is dating Phyrra, and some other random stupid stuff happens in this chapter. Yeah, my mind kinda just wanders a lot.

OH! Ruby and Yang are related in this story, personal preference. (Quietly shames myself for liking them being blood related before I got into enabler and now i roll around in trash cans full of incest smut)

But thank you again everyone for leaving reviews, they really meant a lot!

-Dani, Snow-White-and-Little-Red


	3. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys! Holy shit this took me a really long time to write. My original version of this got destroyed because my computer turned off right in the middle of it, and it exited out of my writing, and right after that I had to take State tests, and more recently i've been trying to get ready for end of the year Exams, in short high school is really kicking my ass. Who ever decided 180 days of school was a great idea is dumb and I hate them. Well, this was shortly finished a few minutes ago, and I've had maybe 2 hours of sleep in the past 2 days because apparently my brain thought it was okay for me to stay up for the _entire _ 24 hour livestream they did this weekend, and then not sleep again because _hey who needs sleep anyway! _So this goes out to Jen! Who will hopefully never read this because it's really terrible and she wanted to draw fan art for it BUT NO DONT DO THAT MY WRITING IS HORRID PLEASE STICK TO THE BLUE EYES WHITE RIBBON. But check out Jen on tumblr at .com becase she it a really good artist and is really kind and REALLY AWESOME AND I LOVE HER. Okay yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter because I have no idea what I was going for because i've written this like months apart from each half. I like don't even remember what I was going for anymore. Hopefully with summer coming up I'll be able to improve my writing and this story, just 13 more days and I'M FREEEE~! Good luck to anyone else in the same boat as I am :3

"Don't. You. Dare. Take _one_ more step." The voice resounded behind Ruby, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Good, you can _at least _follow simple instructions. Now, turn and face me." Ruby did as told, the tone of her voice not leaving any room for argument.

'I'm so going to die' Ruby though as she hesitantly turned around.

When Ruby turned around she was greeted by the sight of a girl around her age, with a very pissed off frown on her face. Her Icy Blue eyes were narrowed as they analyzed Ruby, her lips tightly pressed together as she observed her "stalker", and her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Ruby notice the girls white hair again, slightly pulled to the side, it seemed so familiar, Ruby just couldn't place it. Other than her hair, Ruby noted she wore a white dress stopping just above her knees, a narrow black belt around the waist, a long sleeved black jacket with a red inside over top of it, and a pair of boots that came half way up her calf. She appeared to be almost flawless, however a slightly pink scar over her left eye stood out against her pale complexion.

The girl before her was not what Ruby was expecting when she heard her singing. Ruby had pictured a weak, frail looking girl. The only thing Ruby saw was pure anger and irritation wrapped neatly up in a short, prude looking teenage girl, although to be fair, Ruby _did _kind of creep up on her, in an _obviously_ abandoned portion of the school, most likely wanting to be alone, Ruby would be upset too if she were in her shoes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." She demanded, glaring straight into Ruby's silver eyes. It made Ruby uneasy.

"Well, uh, um, You see" Ruby Stammered "I was a- I'm here to- I was just" Ruby tried to explain herself, crazy hand movements and all, but couldn't form a coherent explanation. Her cold stare was making Ruby unable to think properly, only wondering what on earth the girl was thinking about.

"Well? Can you not speak properly, you dunce?" She spat, voice raw with anger.

"I was, uh, h-here to practice..." Ruby replied meekly, and lowered her eyes to the ground, afraid of further upsetting the girl.

"Practice what? Your stalking, because that's the only thing I saw you doing!" She fumed.

"I WAS NOT STALKING YOU!" Ruby snapped her head darting up, obviously offended. Quickly realizing what she'd done, her face exploded with heat and her eyes were once again glued to the floor.

The girl was extremely upset before, now she was _furious _'How dare this** child** speak to me in such a tone!' She fumed internally.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She asked, patience thinning.

Ruby lifted her head to look at the girl once more, and shifting uncomfortably under her stare. Ruby still couldn't quite remember where this feeling of familiarity came from.

"N-no." She mumbled.

"You Dolt! Do you even watch the news? Have you ever read news article?" She whined "Does the name 'Schnee' mean anything to you!? Hmm? As in the Schnee Oil and Gas refineries!?" She shouted, voice rising with each question.

The pieces finally came together in Ruby's mind, where else would she get white hair from? They are literally the only family in this city with a Pure White color scheme.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh" Ruby finally said, "Thats why you seemed so familiar! Your name is….Weiss, right? The only child of Mr and Mrs Schnee?"

"Well wouldn't you know, you aren't completely brain dead." She replied sarcastically with a not-so-subtle roll of her eyes. "Yes that'd be me you dolt."

Ruby was a little scared now, knowing this girls social status, she could practically have her removed from the earth without anyone questioning it. Well her sister and father might.

The Schnee's were known nationwide as one of the most wealth Oil and Gas companies in the Country, and they pretty much owned all of Vale, and more, due to it being such a prosperous city for mineral drilling. However, it also meant that they were involved in a lot of labor force controversy and was one of the reasons Ruby recognized her. Her family was the main center of racial discrimination in the working class. They appeared to be cruel towards their Faunus employees, and to the race in general , and have been under question of it for many years, but nothing is really certain to the public's knowledge.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry?" Ruby apologized, even though she felt she really had no reason to.

"You better be you creepy brat. Speaking of which, arent you a little young to be out and about? Don't freshmen have lunch this period?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Ehhh, yeah I think? I'm not a freshmen though so I wouldn't know?" She laughed weakly, she was always getting asked about being a freshmen, even though she never truly was one, she was moved up right before the school year started.

"What? You only look about 15? Are you still a middle schooler? Here to visit?" She asked harshly, mocking Ruby's young nature.

Ruby became slightly irritated at her tone, "Yeah well, I'm a Junior, Same as you, I skipped a few grades." She retorted, failing at trying to not sound as offended as she was.

"Oh wow, so you're notbrain dead? Could've fooled me." She scoffed.

_Now _Ruby was pissed.

"Why don't you just leave then!" She snapped. "Why are you even still here!"

"I was here first, so in theory, _you_ should be the one to leave." Weiss snapped back.

"I've come here every single day for the past year, I'm not leaving just because some- some _princess_ wants me to. Just go use the new music room, the dirt and dust here doesn't suit you anyway, wouldn't want you to get dirty now would we? " Ruby replied snidely. Ruby wasn't usually one to stand up for herself so soundly, but this was the only place she felt safe. Secure. Maybe that's why Weiss was here too? Maybe they were the same kind of person.

Weiss's face hardened, seething with anger under her collected facade. "Very well, It's unbecoming to fight with a child anyway." Weiss replied some-what calmly, and started off down the hallway.

Ruby's sudden guilt didn't help as she trudged into the music room, pressed her back to the cold metal door, and slid to the sighed and lightly tapped her head against the door.

"Home sweet home."


End file.
